User talk:SplatterAndDodge/Archive 1
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User:BashDashCrashSmash page. We also ask you to check out these pages: # Our Announcements page: Here you can learn important news regarding the Wikia. Consider this the "Wikia Admins' Blog", if you will. # Our current events page: Here you can learn about important milestones that happen both to the Wikia and to the Thomas fandom in general. # Our rules page: Here you will find the rules that govern the Wikia. We ask you to please read and follow them - it will help you down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 03:42, January 4, 2011 thanks thanks for the butch in MIR pic.Awesomeguy1 23:35, January 6, 2011 (UTC) anytime! BashDashCrashSmash 23:41, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: How do I edit pages? You are correct. All new members have to wait one week before they can edit pages. You should be able to edit almost every page on the 11th. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:02, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome! I can't wait :D BashDashCrashSmash 17:31, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Neither can I. :) I hope you'll have fun! You have reviewed our rules during this time, I hope. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:26, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I haven't yet but I will right now! (By the way how did you get it to see "Peep! Peep! after your name?)BashDashCrashSmash 01:22, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Good! If you take the time to read them, it will save both you and me a lot of bother later. :) And to answer your question, first, go to your preferences (link: ). Then, look for where it says "Signature" and enter this (or similar) code: BashDashCrashSmash Peep! Peep! ::::If you need anymore help, just leave me a message! EDIT: Oh! And don't forget to check the "Custom signature" button under the editing field. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: false page Only admins can delete pages. Thanks for the heads up though! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:16, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks! You're welcome! In future, just delete the previous content, and replace it with ((delete)) <-- Except replace the brackets with these ones: { as if I posted the full code with correct brackets, it would delete your page. Cheers, -Richie 19:05, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks a bunch dude! Right before you sent this message I asked Thomasfan how to shunt them to the scrapyards :P so now I am going to get 2 answers. With Bash and Dash's other brothes Crash and Smash it's double the trouble! 19:07, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah well, that's life. XD. Just a heads-up though: when replying to another user on talk pages (such as this) then leave your replies on their talk page, so the other user can find them easily. I expect a reply on my talk page. ;) BTW, can I add you to my friends list? :D Cheers, -Richie 19:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks, -Richie 19:36, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Seems Richie answerd for me. Glad to know you got your answer. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:49, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Your Profile The reason your profile is the way it is is because of Diesel10000. He hit my page as well as SkarloeyRailway's page too. I'm reporting him to ThomasFan, I just thought you deserved an explanation.DancePowderer 03:49, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Owen SteamTeam created the page. Owen is real. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:58, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: How do you get the "thingy" on your profile? You type something similar to this onto your user page: Thomasfan I hope this helps! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:21, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: My profile pic I have no clue. Sorry. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:55, February 7, 2011 (UTC)